Dame tu luz
by Namy Yutaka Takanori
Summary: Uruha de la banda The Gazette ha decidido cerrar todas las puertas de su corazón por un amor pasado , decidió seguir con su vida con su música, amigos y familia, solo eso estaba en su visión; pero lo que él no sabía era que el destino le pondría en su camino a una mujer que una noche de otoño lo ayudaría a volver a su casa,y que por ella descubriría nuevos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Cómo están mis lectores? Bueno como pueden observar aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de The Gazette, se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo pero solo ahora quise subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes aunque será cortito de pocos capítulos, esta vez el protagonista es nuestro pato Uruha, ojala que les guste y comenten.

-¡Que pares ya joder uruha has tomado mucho, para ya!-me dijo Kai mientras me quitaba la copa de sake que tenía en mis manos y que estaba dispuesto a tomarme por completo.

-joder kai devuélvemela—trate de recuperarla pero estaba tan mareado que no lo logre y me tambalee en la silla del bar en que estábamos, hace más de una hora que estábamos ahí y en el transcurso de ese tiempo ya había tomado mucho, estaba borracho pero aun así quería seguir bebiendo hasta borrar mi existencia de la Tierra.

-de verdad no puedo entender del por qué tomas tanto, ya es suficiente pagare la cuenta y te llevare a tu casa—kai saco su billetera y del extrajo varios yenes que eventualmente cayeron en las manos de un mesero—ya levántate, nos vamos.

-¡no quiero! Me quiero quedar aquí toda la noche—coloque mi cabeza en la mesa y trate de dormir pero no pude ya que Kai me agarraba y me obligaba aponerme de pie—Kai ¿Por qué esta vida es tan cruel?—le pregunte mientras pasaba un brazo mío sobre sus hombros para apoyarme ya que sentía que todo mi cuerpo se tambaleaba, o que el piso se movía.

-Kouyou me hubieras dicho que planeabas tomarte todo el bar así hubiera traído mi auto, joder Takashima sí que pesas—kai se quejaba y caminaba lentamente conmigo, yo apena daba pasos, no sabía dónde pisaba y todo me daba vueltas.

-primero que nada no me hubieras traído a un bar.

-tu estuviste todo el día pidiéndome que te acompañara, era desesperante por eso acepte, ahora no me eches la culpa, tendremos que tomar un taxi. —dijo kai.

-quiero caminar—lo mire pero como ya estaba oscuro y mi mente estaba revuelta no pude ver su rostro.

-aunque quisieras no podrías, prácticamente te estas arrastrando ahora—sonó su teléfono y lo contesto como pudo—bueno…

No escuche lo que dijo tenía mi mente en otro lado, observaba las luces y de repente cerré los ojos, al abrirlos me encontré con que kai me metía en un taxi y me decía unas cosas como bájate en tu casa, el conductor ya tiene tu dirección y no sé qué más me dijo ya que el alcohol me bloqueaba todo pensamiento coherente y también mi concentración, después vi como él le pasaba unos yenes al chofer y este ponía en movimiento su coche; creo que me quede dormido un rato y cuando abrí los ojos aun me encontraba en el taxi con una velocidad constante, mire al conductor quien era un señor ya anciano que tenía una chistosa barba blanca.

-¿A dónde me lleva?—le pregunte mientras me sentaba mejor en el asiento trasero.

-lo llevo a su casa señor, ya estamos cerca, su amigo me dio la dirección y ya me pago el viaje. -dijo el con una voz amable.

-joder ese bastardo…le dije que quería caminar—mire para el exterior—para, me quiero bajar.

-señor ya estamos cerca.—lo ignore por completo y abrí la puerta aun con el auto en movimiento, cuando el chofer me vio para el carro de inmediato y en ese momento aproveche a bajarme dejándole unos billetes en el asiento.

-me iré caminando y no me molestes más—le dije mientras avanzaba y me subía a la vereda y me apoyaba en la pared, todo me giraba pero aún me mantenía de pie avanzando lentamente con ayuda de la pared mientras tarareaba una canción que se me vino a la mente, tropezaba a cada 7 segundos pero no me caía-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué la vida es tan triste?—preguntaba a la nada mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad, deberían haber sido las 3 de la mañana ya que no había nadie más que yo y el frio del otoño-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?...—de un mal paso caí muy pesado al piso y sentí como las lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos, trate de reincorporarme pero no pude, mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado y solo pude quedarme sentado apoyando la espalda contra la pared mirándome la sangre de la herida que me hice en la mano izquierda por motivo de la caída; ya rendido sabiendo que no podría seguir avanzando cerré mis ojos y muchos recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente recuerdos que no eran agradables y comenzaba a desesperarme.

-o…ye…-de lejos en medio de toda mi pesadilla escuchaba una voz no muy clara-…des…despi…erta—no sabía quién era pero era una voz dulce-...ta…despi…-se sentía tan real-… ¡despierta!—abrí mis ojos y al frente de mi vi a una mujer joven, quizás más joven que yo y estaba hablándome y moviéndome un poco, me quede helado, ¿Qué hacia ella?—despierta—me dijo-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¿eres un ángel?—fue lo único que se me vino a la mente mente cuando la vi y la observe a la luz de la Luna, ella era hermosa, su pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes, creo que verdes ya que la luz no me acompañaba mucho.

-¿eh?—me quedo mirando—no, no soy un ángel… ¿Qué haces aquí?—me hablo de forma amable—oh estas sangrando—vi como buscaba algo en sus cosas, un pañuelo y lo envolvió en mi mano herida. —sentí que toda mi borrachera se desvanecía, el rose de su mano con la mía fue una sensación indescriptible, no me salían palabras así que solo me limite a observarla como aun cubría mi mano—no tengo nada para curarte ¿vives cerca?

-ah… si a dos cuadras más—trate de levantarme, pero como antes no me pude mi cuerpo.

-no puedes levantarte, déjame ayudarte—me ayudo a pararme, yo no me resistí, junto a ella por algún motivo me sentía bien, a pesar de que fuera una completa extraña me sentí aliviado y protegido por unos momentos— te llevare a tu casa.

Caminamos a paso lento ya que mi cuerpo era mayor y más alto que el de ella pero aun así tenía fuerza para sostenerme, cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa saque la llave y trate de meterla pero con mi pulso de ebrio y nervioso no podía así que ella tomo la llave y abrió la puerta.

-ya está, ahora estas en casa—me sonrió y entrego mis llaves—deberías ir a descansar para que se te pase la borrachera—rio—ahora yo me voy ya es tarde—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡espera!—conseguí decir, ella paro y me miro.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mitsuki—después se fue corriendo y yo como no tenía equilibrio no pude ir detrás de ella, sentí una necesidad de volver a escuchar su voz y me sentí vacío cuando desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, entre a la casa cerrando la puerta y me tire de inmediato a la cama pensando en aquella misteriosa muchacha que me había ayudado, sacándome de mis pesadillas, vendando mi herida y trayéndome a casa y con su voz calmándome… Mitsuki…la chica que conocí a la luz de la luna, con eso en mi mente me dormí profundamente.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Segundo capitulo, me he demorado un poco ya que estaba indecisa en cómo iba a hacer la narración de la historia, si solo lo narraba Uruha (la parte de él) o lo narraban más personas junto a él (no sé si me entienden), bueno la cosa es que ya me decidí gracias a muchos "borradores" que hice seleccionando los mejores y botando los malos. **

**Sean felices todos. Tratare de subir rápido este fic ya que será cortito, creo que de unos 10 o 15 cap., bueno sin más lean y espero les guste. (Gracias a la persona que comento en el primer capítulo, me hacen muy felices sus comentarios)**

Cap. 2.

Los débiles rayos de sol llegaron a mi rostro y provoco que abriera los ojos lentamente, me senté en la cama y sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza (era obvio, después de aquella borrachera era normal que me doliera la cabeza) lleve ambas manos a ella y en ese acto vi sobre mi mano izquierda un pañuelo celeste con blanco cubriendo mi mano, no supe que hacia ese pañuelo ahí…"en la noche, ella…Mitsuki" toque el pedazo de tela con mi mano sana y lo mire indefinidamente, no sé cuánto tiempo pase en esa posición, ni cuantos pensamientos estuvieron en mi mente…solo sabía que ese pañuelo estaba ahí, lo tenía en mi mano, eso quería decir que no fue un sueño, que el encuentro con ella fue real…

No sé cuándo se me paso el dolor de cabeza, quizás después del baño que me di o quizás después de desayunar, no me di cuenta ya que en mi mente solo había una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona, Mitsuki, luego de varios minutos pensando en lo de hace horas antes el teléfono de la casa sonó y me sobresalte, camine hasta este maldiciéndolo y conteste.

-Takashima ¿por qué no contestas tu celular?-me dijo Kai con tono serio al otro lado de la línea.

-aam no lo escuche… ¿Me llamaste?-me senté en la silla cerca del teléfono y me mire la mano herida que me había desinfectado y vendado después del baño que me di.

-¡te llame más de 28 veces ¿Acaso no has visto tu celular?!-tuve que despegar mi oreja del teléfono ya que me gritaba peor que mi madre cuando estaba enojada, gracias a Dios él no estaba cerca mío osino ya estaría muerto o en algún castigo que a Kai se le ocurriría.

-siéndote sincero no, acabo de despertar—un gran bostezo se me escapo junto con una lagrima de sueño, sentí como suspiro resignado ya de mí.

-ya no te retare más… ¿Cómo llegaste anoche? ¿El chofer te dejo en tu casa?—"¿Qué si el chofer me dejo en la casa? joder no, me baje del auto y me quede votado en la calle"…no podía decirle eso al líder, porque si lo hacía se pondría muy pesado conmigo y por supuesto no quería eso.

-em sí, me dejo en la casa…-mentir no era lo mío, hasta yo dude de mis palabras, y esperaba que Kai al menos se creyera una de ellas y no hablara más del tema.—y llegue bien, no te preocupes.

-si no quieres que me preocupe al menos contesta el teléfono; ya está bien después hablaremos de esto, ahora quiero que te vengas a la sala, vamos a trabajar hoy.

-¿Qué? Joder Tanabe este era día de descanso. —Le dije molesto ya que planeaba quedarme en casa sin hacer nada productivo todo el resto del día, lo menos que quería hacer era trabajar.

-Lo sé, pero en la reunión que he tenido hace poco me acaban de informar que el próximo mes tendremos la gira por Japón que habíamos dicho, así que necesitamos avanzar más rápido con las terminaciones del último disco y prepararnos para esto.

Sentí que los pocos ánimos que tenía se desvanecieron por completo y me sentí sin energía para nada, además sentía un dolor punzante y molesto en mi mano dañada, no sabía si podría tocar bien la guitarra con esta herida, pero no le iba a decir a Kai esto por teléfono, así que solo le dije que estaría en la sala en 40 min, mientras en el camino se me ocurriría que decirle y como decirle para que no se enojara.

Me arregle, me abrigue ya que el día estaba opaco y muy frio según la chica del tiempo hoy llovería, tome mis lentes oscuros y mi bufanda, cosas esenciales para que la gente no me reconociera en la calle, a pesar de que The GazettE era una banda visual kei teníamos mucho público, cosa que nos sorprendía mucho a todos nosotros. Luego agarre mis llaves de la casa e inmediatamente iba a tomar las llaves de mi auto pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos decidí ir a pie. En la calle pude sentir el frio que anticipaba la llegada del invierno, todos los músculos de mi cara sintieron la brisa del viento quien corría a más velocidad que días anteriores, mientras caminaba buscaba una y otra idea para ver que decirle al líder, como explicarle lo de la mano sin que me mate en el intento, pero no podía concentrarme, toda mi mente estaba centrada en un solo punto…en la noche anterior, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y me preguntaba a cada segundo si la volvería a ver o no, tenía el pañuelo de ella agarrado con mi mano en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta, era lo único que me unía a ella y era la única cosa que me daba algún derecho de volver a verla, aunque no recordaba muy bien su rostro sabía muy bien el tono de su voz aunque no sabía si eso era lo necesario para volver a encontrarla.

Todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando mi celular sonó, detuve mis pasos y lo busque entre los bolsillos de los pantalones molestos, quizás era Kai quien me llamaba para apurarme y cuando vi la pantalla (el nombre) mi mundo volvió a derrumbarse...

/

-llegas tarde- me dijo Kai mientras yo entraba en la sala de ensayo de nuestra banda.

-lo sé, perdón.

Lo pase de largo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie menos de dar excusas ya que sabía que él o cualquiera de esta sala no me entendería, me senté en el sillón de al lado de la ventana y tome mis partituras, se suponía que hoy terminaríamos los últimos detalles del disco, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era arreglar algunas cosas de la melodía de las últimas canciones.

-oye mira estas muy extraño desde ayer, no es común que tu llegues tarde, pero te rogaría que por favor no mescles el trabajo con tu vida personal, a menos que tus problemas sean aquí ¿Tienes algún problema con algún miembro o alguien del staff?-me pregunto Kai sentándose a mi lado y tomando las partituras que tenía en mis manos para que le prestara atención; yo mire alrededor menos a Kai.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- quise cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Están viendo sus trajes, el tuyo ya llego, deberías verlo y probártelo !JODER! No me cambies la conversación!

-no es mi culpa de que seas tan despistado.-le respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿me dirás lo que te pasa o no?

-no es nada, solo que-use mi mano herida para correrme el flequillo del rostro y kai en ese momento con unas de sus manos agarro la mía y la observo. "Mierda" pensé.

-¿y esto?- saque mi mano de inmediato y la volví a esconder en mi bolsillo-¿me dirás por que tienes vendada tu mano?, ¿tienes una herida?

-son solo unos rasguños, no te preocupes-no había inventado nada para decirle, tuve más de una hora para inventarle algo y mi estúpida mente solo pensaba en otra cosa. Kai ya me miraba serio, de esta ya no me escapaba.

-entonces déjame verla- al ver que me negué con la cabeza siguió hablando-¿al menos puedes tocar la guitarra?-guarde silencio ante su pregunta, ni yo sabía si podía tocar o no la guitarra, aunque con el dolor que sentía lo dudaba demasiado-Takashima tu sabes que se viene algo importante para nosotros, no puedes estar herido ahora, me vas a decir ahora mismo que te paso.

Antes de poder decir cualquier estupidez la puerta se abrió y de ella entro Ruki y Aoi muertos de la risa y cuando me vieron me saludaron pero cuando vieron a Kai se callaron y se pusieron rígidos, al parecer todos le tenían miedo al líder enojado, eso me alivio un poco.

-em creo que entramos en un mal momento-dijo Ruki retrocediendo paso a paso a la puerta- ahora que me acuerdo se me quedo algo en el vestuario.

-no importa después lo puedes ir a buscar Takanori-sentencio Kai parándose y acercando se a ellos- vamos a ensayar ¿Dónde está Reita?

-aquí estoy- dijo Akira mientras entraba a la sala.

-perfecto a ensayar-Kai se fue a su batería y todos nosotros nos mirábamos sin saber qué hacer, era extraño que de un momento a otro el líder dijera a ensayar sin una charla antes. Al ver que no nos movíamos Kai volvió a gritar "a ensayar" y todos nosotros automáticamente fuimos a nuestros lugares. Cuando tome mi guitarra sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano y en ese instante entendí que Kai me quería probar, por supuesto no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta de la tortura que sufría tocando la guitarra con la mano herida, así que me decidí a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-veamos si son solo unos simples rasguños- dijo Kai en voz alta, los demás no entendieron nada y se miraban extrañados los unos con los otros, yo solo me preparaba para hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Empezamos con Shiver luego con Bath Room, Miseinen cada nota era una tortura, sentí como la herida se me abría y tenía unas ganas de parra pero no dejaría que Kai ganara, no podía hacerlo pero al llegar a Remember The Urge vi como la venda se manchaba de sangre y solté la guitarra provocando un sonido horroroso el cual todos se taparon los oídos.

-¡¿Mierda Uruha acaso eres estúpido?!-me grito Reita cuando el ruido ya paro.

-Lo siento-escondí mi mano en el bolsillo.

-has aguantado arto Takashima pero veo que 4 canciones son tu limite, y un concierto que yo sepa no se compone solo de 4 canciones, ¿aun seguirás diciendo que son unos rasguños sin importancia?- pregunto Kai bajándose de la batería y parándose al frente de mi-¿ahora me mostraras tu mano y me dirás que te paso?

Ante la mirada de todos y ya rendido saque mi mano del bolsillo y se la mostré a Kai, la venda estaba manchada con sangre y ahora que lo pensaba el dolor cada vez aumentaba.

-¡Dios que te paso Shima!- Ruki se acercó y me miro la mano preocupado.

-fue una caída no sé cómo fue, al parecer me lo hice con vidrio roto ya que cuando me la curaba sacaba pedazos de vidrio-dije por lo bajo pero al parecer todos escucharon.

-deberías irte a curar eso, se te va a infectar-dijo Aoi colocando su guitarra (novia) en su lugar.

- ve a curarte, dile a Sawako-san que te cure, después de que estés listo vamos a hablar seriamente, así que prepárate.-kai después de decirme eso se acercó a sus cosas- como debía ser, tendrán el día libre, pero llévense las partituras y avancen en casa ustedes ya saben cómo será el ritmo.-luego de eso salió de la sala.

-trabajar en casa es peor que trabajar aquí-se quejó Reita-Uruha cuídate-tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-te acompaño-me dijo Aoi mirando mi herida, mientras Ruki se despedía y se iba.

-no, no es necesario- imitando a los demás tome mis cosas junto a las partituras

-andas extraño, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dio dos golpes con su palma en mi hombro-nos vemos, y suerte con el señor enojón.

Aoi se fue y a los 5 minutos salí yo, me dirigí a la enfermería que estaba en el primer piso y al entrar me encontré con la enfermera Sawako quien revisaba unas fichas.

-oh Shima-kun -me dijo cuándo me vio-¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto dejando de lado todos sus papeles, Sawako-san era una enfermera joven, tenía unos 30 años, unos 3 años menos que yo, tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, café oscuro y tenía unos ojos envidiables, parecían cuencas de oro que a simple vista parecían irreales, también tenía una figura que muchas mujeres envidiarían y a esto le sumamos su lindo rostro y su linda personalidad, ella era muy amable y se preocupada por todos, muchos se sentían atraídos por ella hasta yo, cuando la conocí me sentí igual que los demás, pero al enterarme que era casada y que estaba muy enamorada deje de pensar así y la vi como una amiga más.

-una herida-le mostré la mano y ella de inmediato tomo sus cosas y me empezó a revisar mi herida, mientras hacia su labor me hablaba y yo le respondía amablemente, me contaba de su trabajo y de que últimamente muchos de la disquera han llegado enfermos y no sé qué otras cosas más, no le ponía mucha atención ya que el dolor de la herida no me dejaba concéntrame.

-ya está- dijo dando la última vuelta a la venda nueva- es un tajo muy feo el que te hiciste debes cuidártelo bien o se te pondrá peor, cámbiate el parche que te puse cada dos horas y cuando hagas eso límpiate antes con agua y en la noche te echas este líquido que te ayudara a curar mejor.

-¿Quedara alguna cicatriz?-le pregunte un poco preocupado, no quería tener una cicatriz en mi mano

-sí, pero si sigues mis consejos ni se notara cuando sanes.

-está bien gracias-me despedí y mientras salía pude notar que mi mano se sentía más ligera y menos dolorosa, sin duda Sawako-san tenia manos de dioses para estas cosas.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio pensé en lo que dijo Kai antes de irse, iba a hablar conmigo pero no dijo cómo ni cuándo, pensé en volver a la sala de TG pero decidí irme y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de salida una voz familiar sonó a mi espalda.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Takashima?-el líder siempre apareciendo en el peor momento.

-a casa ya que dijiste que nos darías el día libre.

-¿ya te curaste la herida?-me pregunto seriamente.

-de que una herida de este tipo cure tan rápidamente es imposible, pero si te refieres a que si fui a ver a Sawako-san para que me revisara la herida, si, ya lo hice.-kai suspiro y su expresión se relajó, se acercó a mí.

-vamos tenemos que hablar-abrió la puerta.

-¿me invitaras a un trago?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-¡olvídalo! jamás volveré a invitarte a beber, me das muchos problemas y además me sales caro.

-entonces ¿dónde me llevas?

-te llevare a los juegos de azar y a ver mujerzuelas-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿enserio?-me sorprendí

-¡NO! es una broma, ya muévete-abrió la puerta completamente y salió, yo lo seguí.

-tus bromas son muy malas-le dije, el solo me pego en el hombro.

-¿no tienes hambre?, Yo si demasiada-pregunto cuando ya estábamos en el auto de Kai.

-ahora que lo mencionas, sí, tengo hambre.

-bueno entonces vamos a comer.

-¿a dónde?-pregunte mientras miraba por la ventana.

-mmm ¿a mi casa?- sugirió él dudando un poco.

-olvídalo, tengo miedo de que me hagas algo en tu casa.

-cállate-se rio a igual que yo.-entonces un restaurant.-dijo convencido.

-¿si nos ven juntos entrando a un Restaurant la gente no pensara que somos gays?—dije en tono de broma.

-Ja buen punto, no quiero que la gente piense eso, además si fuera gay yo no tendría tan mal gusto para salir contigo- sentencio Kai. Al final de una larga discusión de cuál sería el lugar mejor para almorzar decidimos ir a un restaurant que no estaba tan al centro de la ciudad.

-¿y ahora me dirás lo que te paso?- pregunto mirándome la venda de mi mano.

-¿Contigo no se puede comer en paz?-me queje mientras comía un poco de mi pasta que había pedido en el Restaurant-está bien me rindo-suspire ya resignado, lo mejor era decirle la verdad- ayer en la noche antes de llegar a mi casa me baje del taxi, no me mires con esa cara yo te dije que quería caminar-le dije viendo su cara de "¿por qué hiciste eso idiota?"- volviendo al tema al bajarme del taxi camine unos metros apoyándome de la pared y luego en un mal movimiento me caí-sentí los ojos asesinos de Kai en mi- eso es todo.-vi como el líder trataba de relajarse y de suprimir toda la ira que sentía, me sentí aliviado en haber escogido el restaurant ya que en un lugar así no me podría hacer nada, ni siquiera retar ya que era un sector público y eso llamaría la atención de todos y sería un problema.

-ok... ¿te bajaste del taxi para caminar?-yo asentí-joder Shima, estabas completamente borracho ni siquiera te ponías de pie-el suspiro- ¿ni siquiera pensaste en la banda? ¿Sabes el problema que tendríamos si alguien te hubiera visto así?-trague saliva muy tenso-¿nadie te vio cierto?

-eh bueno de hecho si, alguien me vio y me ayudo...una mujer-la recordé a ella pero al ver la expresión de kai todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron.

-¿sabes hasta qué punto la has jodido? ¿Qué pasaría si ella dice algo?

-no creo que diga nada-la defendí aun sin saber la verdad.

-¿cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Acaso la conoces?

-sí, o sea no... Pero estoy seguro de que ella no dirá nada, además todo es tu culpa, no debiste dejarme solo estando en ese estado-me defendí

-no me eches la culpa a mí, tuve una llamada urgente del manager además tú ya eres adulto deberías saber que es lo correcto y que no.-guardamos silencio por unos minutos-espero que ella no diga nada-me miro un tanto dudoso-¿me dirás el por qué estás tan extraño?

-¿a qué te refieres?—pregunte incómodo.

-del por qué tomaste tanto ayer y decías tantas incoherencias, de cómo el mundo es cruel y esas cosas, además andas extraño, como en otro mundo-me dijo pero esta vez no enojado ni molesto sino que preocupado.

Esto sí que no sabía si decirle o no, el motivo de todos mis problemas, volví a concentrarme en mi plato de pasta buscando una respuesta, estúpido como si los fideos me darían una respuesta.

-¿dirás o no?-volvió a hablar Kai.

-hm eh...eh vuelto a ver a Umiko.-dije no sabiendo lo que estas simples palabras provocarían en el futuro.-y eh estado hablando y juntándome con ella.

/

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, perdón si hay algunas faltas o se confunden un poco en la lectura, tuve un problema con el PC, bueno no me queda más que dar las gracias por leer y si puedes dejar un comentario con tu opinión. Nos vemos luego!**_


End file.
